I, Am lost
by Heaven Ascension DIO
Summary: you already know. self insert (si) floating after death, gamer, harem, long winded speeches on my take on good and bad and where I fit, time skip galore where I get 7 new girls without any fluff...Wait this isn't a si! there is floating but no gamer or speeches on bad or good, I'm neutral! I wish there was time skips like that. harem? who knows!
1. Chapter 1 Re: DONE!

Ok I'm back… I just realize this sounded like a yiutube apology video, let's stop now.

So, its been quite a while since I last posted, see during the time I was working on chapter 4 my computer broke. It was a GRAND O time getting it repaired with them saying it would take 2 weeks and now here we are December 24, 2019 with a NEW computer, but I digress.

You see I know what I want with this, I can see pretty far ahead on where I want this to go, but I realized. I'm not very sure about the very beginning. don't get me wrong I know how its going to be when I get out into the world of RWBY buuut. Well I'm going to put the previous 3 chapters, plus 4, into chapter 1 with some changes so if you read this before there might be some weight in reading again but if not, it is how it is.

Finished 8:53 the 24 of December

And can someone tell me how chapter 3 has more views than chapter 2? And at one-point tit had more views and visitors than both 1 and 2 combined? Just wanted to say that, thanks at the bottom of the chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS! merry Christmas.

Chapter 1. When fact meets fiction.

(Unknown location…)

*drip drip*

Deep underground, miles away from civilization, plant life, light.

*drip drip*

And any hope of escape…

*drip drip*

"Come on keep moving! Get moving!" the sound of heavy lifting, bosses giving orders to underpaid employees, machines being constructed and worked on.

*drip drip*

…Along with the tangible feeling of despair. Pain filled cries of those enduring another beaten, women wailing for help as they get dragged off to a nondescript dark corner as their siblings, kids, lovers watch hopelessly. Some of the victims watch all this in despair, some in relief for themselves, others in apathy.

*drip drip*

One, listens in silent thought.

*drip drip*

In a large cavern, laid bare for no one to see is a sad excuse for a town. One look shows a hierarchy obvious enough for an outsider to immediately get. Near the top a group dressed in long dark grey robes covering almost all of their bodies, just barely showing the arms and legs.

Every one of these people wear a completely black mask. The mask has four indents around where the eyes would be, along with four white horns that go from where the cheeks would be to the back of the head like a backwards football helmet. These are "unnamed".

The few that have any alterations outside of that have the privilege of being able to say their better than the lower ranks.

*drip drip*

Below that are those wearing only a mask, the "unnamed". The lowest being those who wear a black jacket puffy around the wrist "dirt"

*drip drip*

And lower than the lowest…

*drip drip*

"Please- It hurts!" a teenage girl cries out, not that it will change anything.

*drip drip*

Are.

*drip drip*

"get off the floor already!" A jacket wearing man-no teen, 13 at the most, snarls dragging the random girl up by the hair, acting as if he didn't throw her on the ground in the first place.

*drip drip*

The.

*drip drip*

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry." She breaks down crying immediately. Like she's already accepted her fate. " oh would you, Shut! Up! I'm simply being a good guy helping you off the ground and what do I get?!" he pauses looking to his buddies in mock hurt filled look. "A dame who breaks down crying at the sight of my pretty face! That hurts."

*drip drip*

Slaves.

*drip drip*

"heheheh! Guess she thinks your scary." One of the people with him move by him "Magenta." The now named Magenta turns to his friend, but I can only tell because the top of his head (covered with a hat) reaches just above his entourage. Because of his head tilt I'm just able to make out a pair of dark red sunglasses. "sppt-!" I hear a stalled laugh right before *SMACK* the loudest pimp slap in my life followed by the dropping of a body. And the flinch of most his friends." Scary? No. A… Handsome guy, like me can't be scary. right?" quick nods from most of his followers, not all. One in particular stands out the most. The guy I suddenly have more respect for looks down "Right!?" he slams his foot down on the fully-grown man he slapped seconds earlier is beaten for ten minutes straight outside my cell. When it's over the ma- boy. Is spasming on the ground tears dried on his face. Likely dead.

Too bad I had to sit here the whole time watching this shit show… the probably murderer gets up without a drop of sweat on him with a happy smile I'd bet. "so-" he swigs his head back around "where were we?...!" hmhm. Yes, I can hear the smile on his face morph to shock as he looks at the spot his former prey, likely next victim, was not in at waiting obediently. "she left," oh I'm caught sad face. "after that guy-" the short black-haired girl jerked her finger in my direction "told her to, so" she shrugs at that real nonchalantly like the dude she's talking to didn't just beat his friend to near death. Scratch that death, he's stopped bleeding and breathing. She must be high on the totem poll or brand new. Like just got here new.

Leader man slowly gets up, face covered in shadow. I would question that, but I remember he's wearing a hat, with a snazzy pair of dark shades… in a big cave… wait what? To stop myself from asking a dumb question like why his face is dark and why the shades underground I smoothly deck myself in the face. Cause I don't want to make me, myself, or I look stupid in front of the cool kids, which they are (at least the boss ad that cute girl are, the rest are pansies). The big man himself squats in front of my cage, not acknowledge my self-inflicted punishment (see? Cool.) and stares down at me and speaks. "…wh-"

"you're not scary."

"…wha-"

"I said you're not scary, or are you psychotic and hard of hearing?"

He leans back eyes widen. At least I assume, cause the shades. "…" he looks down saying something I can't hear "hn? Yo. Sa. Som. tin?" "shishishshi." …Not the reaction I expected but fine, nonetheless.

*drip drip*

He has a mix of a wheezing laugh and a close mouth one so snake noises is what comes out "shishishishi hehe…" he gets himself under control reaching out to me (stranger danger man) while I adeptly dance out of the way like my dad does child support money (if he's alive). Big boi finally gets I'm not down with that pedo stuff. "your one funny kid-"

what. "what's a kid like you doing in there?" he points to my cell. "That's for high risk slaves you know." Did he just? "who are you calling a kid?!" he gives me a strange look and I'm made acutely aware of the fact he towers over me despite seeming no older than 13. But that's a *8-year old's body for you. "I'll have you know I am a 'high risk' slave." I tell him. Just to brag. "you heard of me." I smirk

"oh?"

I freeze at his next words "so what's your name?"

*drip drip*

I can hear my cage, more hole in wall with bars, drip. "yes… my name…" Why am I so awkward about my name? well you see I was reborn here. Where's here? Not sure, but I assume somewhere where slavery is illegal, cause why hide something legal? Or what we're making is illegal.

*drip drip*

Hn. Im stalling? You want to know bout my name hn, well you see bout that. "Kuro. Kuro Chocolate…" I manage to say without expressing emotion. what's wrong with 'black chocolate? … I'm black, I'm a slave (disobedient one at that), and I have no parents, so lot of jokes right there. Buddha are you there, pls Ill be a good boi dis time (initiate crossing fingers).

*drip drip*

The worse thing is, My name. Doesn't! Match! My! Last! It doesn't match itself at all! Why? No flow, no rhythm, no secret meaning, nothing! Why is one English and the other Japanese!?

"Kuro… I have heard of you, I thought you'd be-" "older?" I interrupted upset Buddha doesn't immediately give me a cooler name. "shishi younger actually! Words gotten around about you, heard you could beat up a key at 5 years old"

my rep precedes me, I'm glad, lets people know I'm not to be messed with. The keys the ones above Unnamed, and will guard high class targets

That's why I'm entertained and confused by the people in front of me. I'm a high-risk prisoner, despite my age, held in a high-level facility (that's where you put bad children kids. Prison.), so how in the world did these dudes 1. get in here 2. unsupervised 3. forget all that only guards are aloud here! These sheep (the jackets behind Magenta) somehow broke in without being seen!? Look at all of them!

*drip drip*

"well I am disappointed about that girl, but who cares! I've already gotten what I wanted. Azure let's go!" looks at the black-haired jerking his head away from my cell, walking off before see can say anything already leaving. He gives me a smirk over his shoulder "cu soon…Kuro". The girl (vice leader?) leads his still living gang away.

"…That jerk never told me his name!" before my rant can get out of hand-

I hear footsteps.

Heavy ones.

I look outside my cell and see a dead body moderately closer to my cell than before. Right on the bars to be precise." Oh no." I quickly grab the body stuffing it through the bars and hiding it in the back of my cave cell before my Favorite guard stops outside my cell, turning slowly to me. The jerkface purposely dragging this out, he knows mu isolation time is out. He looks around looking for anything to make time drag on. He fails. "…kkuuurro. It looks like you are being let out on…" he pauses as if taking a very dry pill. "… good behavior." He spits out

*drip drip*

The blatant disrespect he shows brings heat under my skin. I want to beat him like my previous visitor did his friend. But unfortunately, I'd be annihilated. Unlike the other guards with the robe and mask, his is different. His black robe tumbles off his body, closed by a belt that is tied around his waist and 2 long blue extensions from both shoulders down his back, showing his higher rank. Oohh I want that outfit.

*drip plop*

Hiss. From my head. The water finally does something other than torture me. Instead of constantly drop on to my forehead, it helped me rein in my anger. The blue guard fiddles in his pockets, presumably to 'find' the keys to my cell. He stops moving his head slightly to the right… I refuse to speak.

That would only drag this out. He continues the farce, but he underestimates my will. He finally looks up, how he sees with that mask I don't know, and stares. "kuro what's this?" I look down and mentally cure my luck, without a change on my face "I killed a rat" I say without hesitation… he turns around and leaves me alone immediately. I look down in disdain at the large blood stain that can easily be seen from where that prick, walked toward me.

"…" "…" "so what do you make of this Green?" I'm greeted with silence. "… um, Green?" I turn around to see a cute girl a bit older than me with brown skin and orange eyes… and green hair, holding the bars of the cell beside me looking at me worryingly. "…you should be more discreet Choco." My first name is chocolate, I made sure to give my last name first because I don't want people, I don't like using it.

*drip drip*

"about talking to you or the body? And nice job getting in the cell next to me." She looks down slightly red from my compliment " er, thanks cho…" as sit crossing my arms together, I think, that's three now. First the girl, the sunglasses dude with an entire entourage with him and now my assistant Green. Blue guard didn't even check all the other cells on his way out like usual, as a matter of fact that's the first time he's visited since this morning. Usually seeing him 6 times a day to harass me is the norm, but lately he doesn't have the usual energy. Not just him but everyone… "sod it." "what?" green asks "it's time." I turn my eyes to Green narrowing them. "get parliament together."

I look forward, but not to the cell opposite of me.

Green hurryingly opens the door to the unlocked cell she hid in standing in front of me with one of the brightest smiles only I could give her "boss!"

I look to the horizon I've never gotten to see,

Green looks around before taking off. I trust she'll get all of parliament together, telling them the plan I've let only pass between us for the past 2 years.

our future,

once my sentence is up, I'll wait a week then gather up the slaves. To make our escape.

my revenge…

I just make sure that the blue guard "captain iron" dies painfully. On our grand get away.

my victory!

*drip drip*

2 A spark…

*drip drip*

"…" I lay down on the soft cave floor (sarcasm) crossing my hands behind my head to give myself some level of comfort. I haven't eaten in say over a week? Who knows I'm so use to not eating I may not notice. Green left around 15 minutes ago. Parliament should have fully assembled 5 minutes ago, so it might take them 2 or more hours to discuss my message. But knowing Green she won't allow me to suffer any longer than I need to, shell get the pace picked up, as a matter of fact. "…" I cross my legs together. "man, being so popular almost made me forget lonely it usually is here…" sadly that's the most fun I had in quite a while. This whole building is basically dedicated to me.

*grumble "…oh phooey. I'm starving…" I wait a few second before getting up heading to the back of my cage, just out of sight. Sitting down I put my arm out onto my knee. And quickly turn my hand around catching "good thing I have this bread back here." I look up seeing a person with short, spiky, black hair looking at me the ceiling face covered in a scarf wearing a bow.

"…" "hn." They jerk their head away from me, silently telling me to look away. I ignore that. They look at me getting noticeably more nervous and embarrassed "…mkay~ what's that over there I wonder?" I look to some random rock before turning back only to see I'm alone. "…thanks… Aquarius…" I can feel delight from the want to be ninja. Before they finally leave. I wonder if Green sent Aquarius here right after leaving or Aquarius cam of their own volition. Both probably.

*drip drip*

Sitting down near the bars leaving one leg up so I can put my arm on it…I told Green to get parliament, there's no going back, now "…". I wanted to wait a bit longer but "…"

*drip drip*

I clench my fist. But… I look back to the las few days, my plan is going off without a hitch, the plane I so meticulously made for the moment I and my close followers escape. I've gotten some people in my pocket who are trying to make it to higher positions in the gov. after a revolt that left many spots in said gov. dead and maybe them stopping some traitors where, gasp, they got injured and weren't able to help ha! Aquarius has been poisoning their fighters for months now, mostly the older ones, the stronger ones

*drip drip*

I grit my teeth. I've stolen uniforms for all my followers, excluding myself. The one I want I'll I rip from a certain body directly…

*drip drip*

My hand is shaking. Spies, blackmail, extortion, murder of slaves and our… leaders, alike. Even if everyone dies. It will be worth it if I and my servants live. I can feel myself calm down.

*drip drip*

I slammed my hand into the floor "Damn it!" who knew being a leader of a secret organization would be such a political nightmare. My plane Was going off without a hitch, until today. I was supposed to get out this last week, I was supposed to act like a good child after finally being cowed into obedience, I Was supposed to eat regaining my strength to get back into peak performance. Despite my act I'm worried.

*drip drip*

But everything changed when this glasses showed up! He's throwing a loop in my plans. I see it now. He's too clever and apparently politicly powerful. I look at the note sticking out of the rest of my bread before eating both. Apparently, me and the government aren't the only players on the board. Worse still is I saw it.

*drip drip*

I cover my mouth stopping myself from coughing. Blue guard, my marked looked me in the eye. Right. As. He walked. By. Green's cell. Right when he passed the cell she was hiding in, he looked me in the eye and smirked! It must have been that glasses

*drip drip*

"h, hu hua…" he could have killed her. Does he know, no, would killed us all then. But he does know something "or he thinks he does." Or… he hates me as much as I hate him… maybe… he. Wants this as much as I want to kill him… well, well, well… fine then lets-

I swing around but not fast enough to stop the hand around my mouth slamming the back of my head into the bars. I was able to keep my eyes open through the whole exchange and see my assailant the girl with glasses! She looks at me with her head tilted, eyes squinted "Boss M was right" M?! "you are smart, you were able to guess all that from a single interaction, weren't you?" she drops me sitting down beside me without fear. Obviously, her display of dominance earlier was to see how much of a threat I am to her.

*drip drip*

Ah, she sits like me. "M has a message for you, 'it's good to finally meet you my fellow king~ you're a hard man, rather boy, (make sure to leave that in) to find, but I must say you and the other kings are taking tooo long if a newbie like me was able to get on your level, makes me wonder what your plan is," so this is the personality of the newest king I have trouble taking him seriously, that is why out of all the kings he scares me most.

"its left me soo bored~ so I decided to, speed things up," not good "as of now you, and all the other kings would have gotten this message" double bad "within next week I will reign supreme!"

Bad. Massively bad I don't expect to get out in 2 weeks. I'll have to break out, sooner rather than later, giving my enemies I spent so much time weakening to get their acts together. Worse still I've just been given a declaration of war in my cell by someone proven to be physically superior.

*drip drip*

"ha-hauh" she's getting her breath back. She never paused, did she? I let her chill for a moment while planning her death. Bump my life now (mln), I take it back. She's wearing a different outfit now, thighs (nice) long black boots, her robe looks like she modifies the jacket from earlier it still has the large poofy sleeves by the wrist with the additions of a long dreesss? That shows off her butt (why would you wear that to maybe kill someone?) that covers none of her front, her jackets opens up showing me she's wearing some type of suit (looks like super hero spandex) with a choker around her neck and… a mask on the side of her head covering one of her bright blue eyes.

*drip drip*

Everything she wears is… black, edgy, and "cool." She stops moving her eyes in shadow (what the JoJo!?) as she struts towards me. She looms over me in a way that makes me think she's .7 seconds away from posing… And I will return the favor. " yo-y" she's quiet but I can just hear "what" I say leaning in " you- y-y-you think I look cool?" wat, well I'm just going to take advantage of this "heak yea! Sexy too!" she loos up quickly "ha."

Her face brightens up considerably "well, I was here to kill you. The other kings tried to manipulate me, so I killed the painfully" …well its good thing I don't lie! Her face takes a slightly red hue. Um dude I look like I'm 5 hold up roll back. She gives a slight chuckle before patting my head "your pretty cool for a crime syndicate leader, the rest were usually manipulative jerks…" um ok, yay? I watch her walk to my cell door "I'm sure M will have a fun time fighting you." Not if he's as strong as you love, unless eh likes beating children or having his opponent leave before the match starts.

*skkree* wait wat? I look to my cell mat to see the wall, the floor, and the roof along with the bars were torn from there please trapping me. Wot. I see my cell mate and myself both free currently squatting it in a whole in the wall. "no wot" she smacks her hand together as if getting dust off them "well you should probably leave yes? You do want to start preparing for M soon" she turns to me her black hair twirling around with her "right?" she doesn't wait for me to speak before walking away… "wait Wat!"

*drip plop*

3 things change...

He runs

"hah. hah. hugh."

He runs into the dark, away from what he doesn't understand. he looks over his shoulder, fearing what he'll see, because now the monsters that weren't real in his last life and most of his new one.

*crunch*

are real.

Are after him.

'nonononononono!'

Kuro takes a sharp left, trying to lose pursers that don't exist. he trips forward, catching the ground and leaping forward, turning on his heel to put his back against a wall.

"umhah! haguh! ugh." back sliding down the wall Kuro lands on his rump picking up dust. like a puppet with its strings cut he falls down, the strings he made to control himself finally removed. leaving a boy finally letting fear and panic take control for the first time in years.

'...where am I?" years in this world and he only now questions where he is. He realizes, he doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know how to handle it, he doesn't know how to cope, and saddest of all... he might not know how to escape."...what the hell was that?'' I-i hug my knees to my chest 'she... ripped open my cell. when I wasn't looking. it was there and then in a blink of an eye she was throwing it to the side asking me if i'm leaving.'

I'm shivering. 'ah its cold' it's not cold. "could i've bin reborn in the future? has technology really progressed to superhuman acts of strength? And she looked at me...Like i should have expected it?! I'm not powerhouse like you!' Im, im…A normal… HUMAN!

In his confusion he takes it out on the thought of his temporary savior. 'I'm not some monster who could lift a car for fun!... wait... i've never seen a car.' He questions the validity of his thoughts. what he was so sure of falling apart when he looks back on the facts.

'wait that's not it. i've… never seen a phone either, or a pair of shoes' i take heavier breaths 'or. or... A Water bottles?!' 'wait a minute!' my body goes cold...They...don't…have...guns... 'so how are they keeping us here?'

My head swims, i feel the urge to pass out, to throw up, anything to keep the traitorous thoughts from my head...yet it still comes. 'they all have powers, don't they?' and soon after that i can't help but think 'i'm marching us all to our deaths. Years of planning an escape... Was years of planning a slaughter.'

…

i should be running. i should be with my servants and my Parliament preparing for our escape. But where am i? sitting in an ally, legs hugged to my chest, like the child i look like. Defeated.

*crunch* *crunch* i hear footsteps approaching me, but i can't muster the effort of looking up, let alone run. *crunch* a stalled step 'i've been found' i bitterly think. *crunch?* A hesitant foot turns to me, as if asking for permission the come. i don't move. *crunch...CrunchCrunchCrunch* running. to whom?

oh, me. i can feel a tired smirk on my face as they approach. soon i'll be dragged up, beat, and probably killed for my final insubordination. i can't get myself to care. they only sent 1? and a short 1 at that' instead of a rushed grab, and a quick punch to my gut, i receive a gentle hand on my head, followed by a slight tilting my head upwards.

I stare into the worried eyes of my first subordinate. "...let's go" Green tells me… for once, it's me following her will.

…

I open my eyes to the feeling of soft skin under my head. I look above me to see my head is laid on top of Green's stomach. she could never get lap pillows down...and probably never will...

"...are you ok boss?" "...no. I-i messed up big time...Green" as if sensing my vulnerable state, she quickly switched gears "what happened, Choco?" that name...even now it can bring a small smile to my face. But like this whole day, my small moment of peace is taken.

"i messed up good. i was attacked in my cell." Green tenses up under me. "that guy, was M. he sent that girl to give me a message." Green takes in a breath, but that's her only indicator of her feelings. she's gotten better. "she...she Ripped my cell apart! Like it was Nothing!... i... didn't know, Green I'm sorry." "...for what?" she asks me, hesitating for just a moment "i thought we could get out, I had a plan, but if the He really have power like that...we... i don't think we'll get out." we sit there in silence for a moment. "...Don't apologize. how does this change anything?" "they have powers Green! Their stronger than us!" "They always been stronger than us!" we're both sitting up, not yet standing, shouting at each other. "Stronger than I thought Green!" she leans back, like she was slapped. Her next words are quite "...and? so what? are we supposed to roll over and take it? they've always been stronger? so what's a bit more? wasn't it you…who said 'even if they are a million times stronger, no A Billion times! I will get me and mine out! you don't have to do a thing! just follow me and we will win.'"

i'm silent stunted by her seemingly change in personality "...wasn't it you... who saved me?" ah... Green... it looks like you're the one saving me now...

When did things change? "…hey Green" she looks down at me pausing in rubbing my head for a second before replying. "...yes?" i look around and can't help but feel…nostalgic. "where are we?" her hand twitches and i can hear the warm smile in her voice "uhm~ you recognize this place?" my eyes widen, memories flow through me "oh. This place is."

O000Ooo00oooo00OO0o000Oooo 1 oooO000o0OO00oooo00ooO000O

A man and a woman. 2 people I don't know, are being brutally beaten in the alleyway. Stabbed, punched, kicked, slashed, nothing is off the table regarding their punishment. What are they being punished for? I know what it's for.

"look. Look! this is your fault! because of you, your parents are going to die, protecting you." A man holds my arms behind my back preventing me from fighting back, i was forced to look as 2 people I don't know were killed for "my, parents?"

Giving birth to an unruly child like me.

on that day, my parents died, my plane of escape was under way, and my innocence gone.

I never cried.

1\. Started on 9-11-2019

Sorry I forgot to put what time I started. Its 10:20 pm now

1\. YES! Its finally here. Years ago, I wrote a story and tried to publish it using the app on my phone. It failed miserably… but now I have a laptop to do this. This isn't the story I was working on so long ago, I had this idea just today 9-10-19,

So, technically this will be my first story. But watch out! I have big things coming along and readers should be prepared. I don't know the rule on Pat... but I notice it being censored a lot, but not always.

I do have one that is under review now, named Heaven Ascension DIO.

9-12-2019

11:13

2\. Started on 9-12-2019

At 1:03 pm

At this moment I have 24 views, 23 visitors and 1 FAV! A massive increase from my last upload still at 4 for 4, but that's better. Test 1 was just to see if I can post and how to put indents.

I'm so motivated that I'm starting the next chapter soon after posting the last, I always appreciate an author who post frequently!

And of course, thank you to all those who took a chance of this new story! To you!

The 14/14 from the United States! 3/2 in Canada! 2/2 in China! 1/1 Korea, Republic of (rest is cut off), 1?1 Mexico! 1/1 Iceland! 1/1 Venezuela! 1/1 Germany! 1/1 Puerto Rico! 1/1 Chile! 1/1 Spain! 1/1 United Kingdom!

Ah! And, well you see… there may be a *slight* retcon. Sorry. I know where I want the series to go but the first few chapters are coming straight of my head now. I want to so my si's personality, his skills, and most importantly his relationship with Green. Who are they to each other? How close? How'd thy meet?

I've already set up last chapter how it ended up so flashbacks will happen to so life in Sato cave. And it gives me breathing room to so how the si acts in his natural habitat.

I would love to hear what you think of the story and how it will go, I might even incorporate your ideas into the story!

-For the intro ark won't be long.

-when characters talk you will notice the first letter is not capitalized. This is done on purpose to reflect their general volume. If their first letter is Capitalized, they are speaking louder or with base in their voice. I was not as consistent with this rule I the first chapter, but I did start to follow this rule I'm the latter end of the chapter.

2\. Ended at 9-12-2019

Finished at 5:22 pm

Fun fact! Aquarius was originally named Rat. But changed when I searched up zodiac and the Chinese one didn't show. Aquarius also matches their personality too!

Ok I'm not sure if I said this last chapter but ill make it clear now. Last chapter Green hid in the cell next to… Kuro. She was not locked in there.

I'm thinking this will end in 5 chapters yea.

3\. Started on 9-15-2019 at 8:36

Things have changed since last time. 212 views, 5 favs, 8 follows, and 2 reviews! they are mostly negative. But that just means someone cares to tell me. I even recognized my first review from RoxaShadow. the review from darkstel disheartened me but it also made me determined to make better content! last chapter was a bit different than the first as I did a bigger change than a name. chapter 2 was going to take place in its entirety in that cell, as in no leaving, but I decided to move it along with introducing two new characters and some what fleshing out another. Specking of the blue eyed girl, dont take that scene with her getting flustered serious. it was a joke on her part.

this chapter like chapter 2 will also have a difference than 1 (hope its not a trend). I'm using fanfiction's edit document feature to type this out.

Now on to the story details. This chapter will be dealing with the fallout of last chapter. for the 5 years my mc has been alive in this world, he's thought he was on Earth still. his thinking process was he was in japan (his name is Kuro, black in Japanese.), 'Green's hair must be dyed' (her hair has never changed since he's known her, because of their first meeting), no one tell then has shown any (obvious) powers (even though he's known for putting the hands on a grown man?).

now hes pushed head first in a world that probably isn't his own with powers, which he has non of.

*RETCON ALERT (RC-A)*

*+5 years old has been changed to 10! Due to my sister being 6 and too small and cute to fight! 5 year old are actually really small chubby! i said 5 before to give myself more time before canon buuuuut I have plenty enough! and I should move a bit quick when I finally get into RWBY canon!

Italic is narrator

Underlined is first person

Bold is third person

weelll lets get right! into the... story

3\. finished on 9-15-2019

at 2:02 pm

!FLASH BACK ARK! time to see how trust was formed! Hate was born! and the spirit of rebellion was created!

sorry for the short chapter. Microsoft word um. died on me, so I was a bit unmotivated to write which is why this chapter is so short...and I need to go to the library to check out volume 4 (and hopefully more) of Tokyo Ghoul! Next chapter will probably be longer? Yea this chapter was short so I'd think it will be a longer chapter 4.

on second thought i may just update this chapter. I'll say if I do.

4\. Started on 9-17-2019 at 4:04

I got into this opening ark planning on 5 chapters, and I'm glad to say that maybe how it turns out! (I'm writing this as I make the chapter...either this chapter long or flashback is being sprinkled in the story like Naruto FBs)

and I forgot what retcon I made in chapter 2, I'm pretty sure it had to do with Green's positioning thought. I also decided to do away with the period line breaks and replace them with +. the dots were manually put in the middle by me copying and pasting them in what looked like the center. Now ill hold the plus button tell the sidebar appears, delete untell it goes away, then, voila! Easy separation!


	2. I, Am lost 2 new leaf

Started 1-26-2020 10:20 am

I threw away a ton of words to write this chapter, as in the whole flashback ark, I'm going to leave a bit though to give an idea. I just finished skimming through ch.1 to refresh my memory and- the underlined, italics, whatever for 1,3 whoever person. That was for that chapter only for that chapter alright?

So, you see this idea for this fic has actually been in my head for quite a while longer than I previously stated, I'm not sure what I was talking about then? When I 1st got this in my mind, I had 0 ideas for a semblance, till I read an RWBY/Pokémon fic where the mc could materialize Pokémon, I didn't like how he could get a final evolution so quickly and thought he should have had a basic one for the start. "I could do that better!" enter Pokémon sword/shield… and the numbers! Well nope. Thankfully I have 2 new semblance ides, I forgot one but hay I wrote the other down!

Chapter 2. let's get down to business!

.

.

.

…. … … I open my eyes and see darkness… what is this? Where am I? I don't get it… I… I can't move. I can't breathe. Now that I think of it, I probably can't see. although I can still feel, at least I have that. vu, this is complete bs. Language. But, come on! How did this happen? Why? When? Guh!... I feel weak, weak...? where-where is-?

The ground?

Now that I pay attention to something other than the dark, there isn't a ground. Actually I- I'm strung up?! I jerk back but am gifted with a feeling of paralysis, forced to stop by a rope extending to my stomach. I immediately move to untie it but find no knot, going to rip it off and notice how slow my arms move. I'm weak but not weak enough to have such unresponsive movement, it's a liquid that's holding me down making all movement seem useless. I'm… ReBorn.

Or more accurately I will be. Well, I am in a womb again so-that… doesn't matter at the moment. My body is weak, my head is bigger than my arms, so I've had some development. che- I'm in deep trouble, . Humans are, what's it called? Something like "pack animals" as in they go insane when not around humans for an amount of time. I remember the stories of what happens to inmates in solitary confinement.

I'm pretty sure a week in a white room messes people up. And that's them able to move around. I feel goosebumps go up my slowly developing spine. And I, in the absolute worst-case scenario, I'll be in a dark confined space for the better part of a year.

I'm in the womb

I'm in the early stages

This is bs

don't punk out

Alright, don't fall into despair again. This is a new life (Unless I die in here), a new chance! (unless I die outside) God, dang it! If only I could shake my head, foul thoughts are invading my head, dirty thoughts! I'll start life now, yea, I can live, ill start this new life strong!

Flex. Flex. Flex…flexflexflexflex'

I have to constantly think, I can't have my mind dull, make it sharp.

Wait that's probably unrealistic, ill work on keeping my mind sharp. Calm down… I'm getting to scattered in the brain, slow down… I remember this new life will be especially hard on me. I'm not sure what I'm preparing for, all I know it's something I can get myself to live through with proper power behind me.

I remember thinking while playing with my 'it sucks being a baby, I could just pick you up and you wouldn't be able to stop me. The only thing you can do is cry. I would hate being this defenseless.' If I could see my face I'd be scowling. Now I need to put my fate in others to protect my baby self. Baby form! Yeaaaa` like I'm going to let that happen, I intend to get as strong as I can in here to survive out there. And keep sane.

Bumping that constantly surrounds me, 70 every minute, the slight movement of breathing, my stomach that's been permanently starved since I came back to life is an old friend by now. I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. Its embraced me this whole time, how could I fear my own world? I started to wish I could sleep, but it's better this way yes? All I do is train. All I do is survive.

I have taken to clicking. It isn't much of a click, I can't really get my mouth to do it well.

Bumping that constantly surrounds me, 70 every minute, the slight movement of breathing, my stomach that's been permanently starved since I came back to life is an old friend by now. I started to wish I could sleep, but it's better this way yes? All I do is train. All I do is survive.

Survive.

… …..

"..." patty cake, patty cake, let me out. How many kicks will get me out?

Turns out 9 months isn't that long! I think. but it's not so bad here, I don't have to get up to see, spend my energy points to move, or keep my eyes open. *kick*

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ Patty cake, patty cake, let me out. How many kicks will get me out?

"..."

Yes if I sleep the whole time it can pass amazingly

"...!" Patty Cake! *kick* Patty! *kick* Cake! *kick* Let! me! Leave! *kick* How. * Many. * Kicks. * will. * Burst! Me... Out~!? *Kick*

"Argh!"

(ﾟ⊿ﾟ) ...*kicks* "Owch! Why gods why!?" ...*kick? *

"Fuck!" ...Well, violence worked. ( ᐛ )و just a few more and all be out~

"It's been 3 months with this shit!"

...I'm going to expire.

Is it possible for a person to feel their sanity leave them I wonder?

-...!

Ehhhhhh? Eeeehhhhhh? Did I hear something? Wait is THAt?! FRRREEEDDOOMM!

Ah~ sweet air! Seems I was in a belly. I was eaten! "Give him here." ahhh. no. sorry mam, despite how I currently look, I* am not into vore. Um, sir? "hear you go mam." ... ahh, No?! Yor not actually giving me to this psychopath, are yo-she ate me?!

"..." "aw thank you, doctor."

What in the bloody merry is this shi-

"...he's quite um, active, isn't he?" my new momma says. what? why am I so calm after my meltdown a few seconds ago? That wasn't a few seconds ago. A proper timeline is unneeded! "I, never saw a newborn seem so adamant to run around. especially for 15 min straight." Dumb head doctor!

-Who's dressed like a homeless person?

I can see strangely well for a baby maybe dr. said something that would explain that. While I had my breakdown from 1. finally, being free, 2. remembering the thought that my home was a womb, not a stomach and 3. properly thinking how the women in front of me could fit me (pause) as food, I was able to think rationally. "Awww. that little proud smirk." hurmp. Yes, heap praise on me, new mom. "My little smart boy!" Yes, yes wait they saw my ween. "Imma eat you up!"

Me-"..." ...REal Shit!?

Right Out the tummmmyyyyy!? whats GoodNow! "He's got a knife!"

It's eat Or BE Eaten! "why is he bitinh, Me!?"

*distressed yelling*

I am sorry. I did what I had to... My new mum carries me out of the hosPitaL!? We Just Walked Out of a hole in the wall.

I look around to see a large, huge, massive cavern fitting an entirely too large city, I may not be able to see the full scale of the city from this low of a perspective, but I doubt there was a city this size in the world when I was alive.

I'm, er, we, are at the wall of the cavern. We are at the wall, my mom walking out of said wall and as previously stated a large hole. In the cave are several people, war vets they look like. Beaten, broken, sick, I feel like I see an individual cloud looming over them, missing limbs the foul stink, bandages sickness spread on the floor as they sit in it, uncaring of the filth. This place is filled with filth. Defeated is the word I would apply to them.

Outside the cave is worse. bodies,bodies,bodies.

-filthy

A war crime has been committed. The town looks like it was an abandoned movie set for a western on the outskirts of the city, buildings rotten, falling apart, no roofs, -not one roof in this town. The people here, I ignore. Too sick to look at. A shiver goes down my spine, the longer I stay, the more danger I'm in, luckily my mum can has no interest in staying here either. Her head is bowed, and a frown is aimed at the ground behind me. It's worse where were going. The me from before was stupid, star-struck by the impressive city above when I should have looked down at the world in front of me.

A dry, foul, aboveground sewer that I can clearly see people living in. overpopulated and under spaced enclosed between the ground rising as if to further highlight the difference between the city… and this graveyard. She walks above them. she ascends the hill, with curves that can't properly function as stairs, I look down at the people, zombies, hopeless creatures in the pit. I turn away, uncaring. Even as we go higher above them, I feel like my mom is still held in a vice grip, even though we walk above them, I can't help but think. For what reason was I born here?

We don't enter the city. As a matter of fact, we haven't entered the city limits yet just a lower version of the city. This place is disgusting, but still leagues above the pit I tried to avoid describing. The people too, while I could spend all day talking about the pit people with every insult in the most recent oxford, I can only say the people here have the same cleanliness as plebeians in the dark ages.

My mom looks up to that city, still out of reach, she has a strange look on her face. She turns her head and walks away. My mum walks with the people of the filth. Head down.

It has been long, but I notice my mum's mood make an improvement, the aura around her seems brighter, her steps now have a slightly noticeable bounce, her mouth is turned in a slight smirk, her mood paints her in a completely different light than the drab, depressing aura of the rim town.

fu. I see the people all have their heads down. Scared of my mum? Or scared in general?

Mum's head swings to me. I flinch. New mum stops looking around before turning her head to me "...the hell? babies make noise? you freak." I give her a deadpan stare.

I'm going to die, aren't I?

before I can further entertain the idea if I should, end my own life, maybe painfully but quickly or let this woman kill me slowly and painfully by raising me. "...we're here..." I look around when it dawns on me. I'm going to be slumming it out here as well, Aren't I?

I thought the bar was dirty because it looked straight out of a fever dream (tattoos, drinks, golf, est), but it's the same here. Standing hunched over is a 3 story, um apartment? it looks like a series of trailer homes stacked like a game of Jenga on easy mode. Even though the place is glued together I don't trust going in there. oh, and it seems my 'caretaker' thinks using logic (surprisingly) and moves behind the building... Sitting under an overhanging Trailer!? she lifts me up like the like proud child presenting their dog for show n' tell.

I Don't Want this!

"Welcome home!" she cheers. love, I need a CPS Right. Now. behind the Jenga, Trailer park is a sad, lonely park, about half the size as a 3-room apartment. cheap but not overly so. there is a long grey bar of sharp meta about 2 feet long, a rusted slide is at the end farthest from me, a fire, lumps on the ground, and a mysterious animal.

Fire? "oh no!" the future child killer, tosses me to the side running to the fire. " ∑(;°Д°) Chip!"...I later find out that 'Chip' is a snowman made of rocks. ah, the slide fell apart. I see.

I'm going to die before I turn 4.

I survived for 1 year! Yeaaaa. Meaning I lost my bet with Chip who my mom was oddly insistent on me being friends with…

"oh shit." my mum, Fanaile, turns her head to me slowly, eyes wide with Crack cocaine. (joke) "...I haven't named you..." ...never mind, surviving this long Is an achievement, and it seems my mom has been on a year-long (probably more) crake high she's just now coming out of. "um. ok. "your name is Jagiphloubifghtsiph4deca eight." she sits straight, arms crossed beaming at the ceiling of the big cave she dug into the ground. (definitely more...)...

"eh! wh- what you don't like it?!"

Fanaile has the nerve to act surprised, How am I supposed to pronounce that? Bitch how Did You?! With a name like that even a freak would think I'm a freak, I think I'm a freak just for the possibility of having that name, joked about. and I know you weren't joking.

"j-jeez tough crowd."

Don't even pretend to be joking if you can't hide the disappointment from your voice... Fanaile looks at me with a rare serious look. "Now that I think about if the kids have nicknames, right?" she says quietly giving me an inquisitive look.

"vanilla." She eyes me up and down before smiling and saying it again "vanilllllla." She rolls the name on her tongue like she can taste it with her eyes closed and a big, dumb smile "Va-nil-LA!"

Finally slamming her fist into her palm she rocks at me energetically with a yell of "That's it!"

"ill name you chocolate, a tasty treat us lower lives cannot taste, a symbol of your importance. your name will be, Chocolate!"

um, ok, I like chocolate and mom made it out to be important so I'll take wait what about vanilla?!

"and taste good..." she looks at me, face in her hands as if expecting me to do something. jokes on you, if I bite my tongue, I can stop myself from freaking out.

She does a slight turn capping her hands." that is your last name" she tells me shaking her head. What do you mean the last name, are you saying I didn't even have that? that must be what she meant by a nickname, probably couldn't think of the word.

And Is that abomination still my actual name?

My look must throw her off, cause she quickly shakes off the introspective look "your father will give you your nickname."

It is…

Dad? I... never thought about my dad in this life. "come on" she picks me up, carrying me away from the trailer park. mom makes it a point to walk as far as the fence allows us to move from the hotel. why are we allowed to live in the back anyway? No one comes out here but... Does mom work here, is that why we live so close? there is somewhat of a roof and she does leave occasionally. It's weird looking at this place now. I would never think that,

I wasn't going to see that place for a long time.

It took us 6 hours to get to this place and I'm pissed.

The alleyways were twistier than a twisty object after all, after hour 1 my mother and I start walking. For a child who miraculously survived their first year in life and is already done with it, I'm surprised to see these depressed sods are able to be a downer.

we have been standing out here for a while... Menacingly. "Hunny! stop glaring at the house. babies don't glare do they?"

So, this is where the deadbeat lives? Don't you know you left a woman to raise your child alone? Not even bothering to check in once? Don't we matter to you? Jerk! My whole life I've been doing everything I can to just keep myself alive, couldn't you have made sure Fanaile was fit to care for a child? The 1 responsible adult in my life. I'll be meeting him today.

My papa.

Fanaile stares up at the building with a hopeful look. she looks so sincere, resolute, if this was my first time seeing her, I'd think she was a functioning adult. Strange usually people of "our stature" don't live in buildings, if we're lucky we can step foot inside. Who is Papa? "...come on...I just hope this works..." she pools me along into the building, wait, what are you doing? Stop it! I've made the mistake of walking near a building once,

Ah. It's home. The home my mom brought me to meet my dad, where I got a taste of power, the place where I meet green… my mum and pa died here. Or my mum did, I'm sure my pa's death was faked.

I smile. I might see him again. Unless I'm wrong. I frown.

I sit silently with green absent-mindedly running fingers through my hair. A warm feeling fills me, while I plan and brood, green will stand by me supportive. But what would I expect, she was the first that I trusted, my first member.

"…let's go, green." She pauses, I stand and walk. She follows behind me obediently.

Its been an hour since my escape, usually I would be caught within a minute, but the consistent poisoning and the dead bodies of guards I ran past tell me otherwise. We have 2 weeks at most, my rival kings have gotten the same message, so I know that time will not be reached, should I make the escape as soon as possible making the first move (or I could get us a chance to escape doing the others brawl) or make a whole new plane?!

"boss-er, supreme commander? You're in your own little world, aren't you? Hua! We're here." I look up to see a completely irrelevant house. I would have gotten a warehouse if that wasn't obvious that along with space and defense, but! This place has done My Parliament good as a meeting base.

And now it will be a meeting for war preparation.

FINISHED AT 6-24-2020 5:54 pm

"You were you thinking I died? Bitch surprise"

You may notice a large gap from start to finish and you may think I wasn't writing.

You would be right I started writing on this again yesterday.

I made an account on webnovel recently and I already have more than 1 chapter on there… 16 that is…

Coming back to this was something straight out of a movie I was on my whatever and saw the ones who followed and favorited and thought I cannot leave anyone reading this hanging!

This is now the 4th version of this chapter; this was version 3 till I did some editing on it like changing mom's name and adding a thousand-odd words.

You may notice a paragraph kind of repeats, but the words aren't exactly alike, I found that and thought this would be a good way to show Jagiphloubifghtsiph4deca eight's deteriorating sanity.

What's been going on with me nothing really.

Deaths- one of my aunts died of the fake virus (can you tell what country I'm from?)

Below is stuff from before I stopped writing not my now thoughts.

Sato cave… I forgot I named that cavern. I just looked at my previous chapter to see if I already described the city hierarchy.

The city's main center is in the middle of the cavern, above every other thing in the cavern. My prison is here. the city is divided by the center-where the top is for gov/high important people. The middle-masks and jackets should be here making Magenta, M's, appearance stranger. The rim town- about 3 houses thick and rounds around the city, dirty filthy, and that's where I lived. Me and green. The pit- can't even be counted as a section, taking less than 1% of the city and stands connected to the rim town, it's the lowest part of the city and is right in front of the cave I was born in. the pit is a living graveyard, its worse than Europe during the black plague. All in all, my home city is about as big as the state of New York.

(6-24-2020) from what I can see I was trying to say the city is in rings. I hope that got to people.

6:15 pm

Nice had to come back cause half of this is on center and half starts on the left side. Its not even top bottom the beginning is left SOME of the flashbacks is center and the end is left.


End file.
